Maximum Ride: SCARLETT
by Violet wingz of a demigod
Summary: Right after Fang left , Max was kicked out of the flock when she was pregnant with a Boy. 5 years after her baby was born, at the school, she finds A little girl. The girl is incredibly powerful.They bond, and go too save the world. What happens when the traitors come back, and where does CHB fit into this? Normal couples.WARNING: Review, or lily the lime-eating llama will be mad.
1. Scarlett

**Hi!**

Scarlett POV

Hello there. My name is Scarlett. I don't now what my real name is. All I know is that I'm from the planet lore, (**A/N from the Lorien Legacies. You don't need to read the book to understand the story.)** I have blond hair with brown streaks in it, with blue green eyes. I have white skin with a slight tan. My hair is a couple inches longer than my shoulders, I am about four years old, and I live in the hell called school.

Apparently I am the most powerful experiment on earth. My blood linage is:

2% Peragrine falcon, 2% cat, 50% unknown, (hint: Percy Jackson.) and 46% human/alien.

Don't look at me like that! I assure you I look perfectly human, except for my wings and cat ears.

Anyways, here I am in this stupid crate, trying to bust out. As usual. See, I could easily get out if I had my powers. The problem is, that those fuc-sorry, dang scientists are stealing my energy somehow, and using it to create something called a "nuclear bomb", whatever that is. It is probably bad though, considering they made them.

I hope the scientists die slow, painful deaths.

Then, a bit-oops, stupid whitecoat Came in, carrying a girl who kinda looked like me, except she was about 16, and boy with dark hair, olive skin, dressed in completely black, who was about a year older than me. They were both knocked out, and was probably the reason that they weren't screaming, kicking, Ect.

The girl was placed in a crate next to mine, and the boy was put in mine. I tried to jump out of the crate when it was opened, but I was weak after the last test, and the evil guy pushed me back in.

The guys name tang read: Jeb. What a stupid name! Then, I was so tired, that I leaned against the guy and fell asleeP.

Nick POV

Hello. I am the son of Max, and that bastard Fang. Just before I was born, Fang left and Moms flock kicked her out. I was born 5 years ago. When Max and I were in New York,erasers attack us, and knocked us out. Max told me I look almost exactly like Tooth. Wait-Fang. Anyways, I am NOTHING like him. So I wake up in... Another darn dog crate. -_- How exiting. The only thing okay is at least my mom is with me-WAIT!

There is a cute girl leaning on me. I think she is asleep. She almost looks like my mom, except she's very small and probably younger then me. Maybe we can get to know her. I yawned and closed my eyes. I was soo tire-ZZZZZZzzzzz...

**Good? Bad? R&R!**


	2. Max

**How disappointing. X_X I had 14 people read the last chapter and none of them reviewed. **

Max POV

Hi. Name's Max. Maximum Ride. But don't call me Maximum, or you will die a slow, painful death by angry camels. Don't underestimate the power of camels. Especially not angry ones. How do I know, you ask? Well, that involves a trip to Egypt, and a guy who though it was I good idea to actually_ jump _inside a camels pen and tease them. What an idiot. How can people give birth to such morons, I never will know.

Back To the point! So, where is the flock, you ask? Well, here's the answer to that one...

*_FLASHBACK!RESPECT AND FEAR IT! *_

_I was walking through the forest, looking for some edible plants to eat. I shambled along, misery welling up inside me. Why? Why did Fang Leave us? We had just admitted our love together, and then-BAM! No Fang. Only a short note. It had read:_

_Dear Flock;_

_Don't come looking for me. _

_ -Fang_

_I mean, what the hell? It's like, hello, I love you, goodbye, don't come looking for me. Seriously? I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. This can't get any worse, i thought glumly. Of course, I couldn't think that without something going wrong._

_I walked into the clearing where we were staying. I put down the plants and said, "hey guys." Instead of responding, the flock glared at me. "What? I asked, completely unaware of what was going to happen. "We have decided to take a vote."Angel began. "We think you are working for the school. Even if you weren't, witch you are, you are still dead weight to the flock. Leave." _

_I was shocked and confused. Why did they think that? I had taken care of them my whole life, and here they were, disowning me. I couldn't believe it._

_"Do you really-really want me to go?" I chocked out, a tear slipping out of my eye. Duh" Iggy responded coldly. "We don't want a traitor in our midst, and not one for our leader." "Yeah!" The rest of the flock chorused._

_ "We all wrote our votes down on slips of paper" Nudge said, icily. "But I don't know why we wasted perfectly good paper on you. It's your fault Fang left the flock, you know."_

_I gasped. Fang left the flock because he thought I was a traitor? That made no sense. He wouldn't do that!...or would he?_

_I looked at the votes Angel head handed me._

_Angel: Yes. _

_Nudge: Yes_

_Iggy: Yes_

_Gazzy: Yes_

_Total: Yes_

_Fang: Yes_

_They all hurt, but the last one shattered my heart the most. I felt my face turn cold. I whipped out my wings, and was shocked to find they changed. Thunder cracked across the now pitch black sky, and the wind picked up. I jumped into the air and flew away, not ever looking baCk._

_END OF FLASHBACK PEOPLE'S!_

So here I am now, waking up in a dog crate. I am trying to make sense of a dream I had a little while ago. It went like this:

I was standing in a room. No, that doesn't cut it. This wasn't simply a room. I mean this was huge. Large statues were everywhere, flaming torches, and the most notable of all, the twelve giants slitting in a circle. The one in the middle stood up. And the resemblance to Zeus, the king of the Greek Gods, was scary. Where had I learned that? Well, I read a book of Greek mythology, and this guy had all the Characteristics of him. Heck, he even was carrying what I suspected was a lightning bolt!

He turneD To me and said : "Be prepared, my daughter. And be ready."

See? What the H E double toothpicks is that supposed to mean?

All I know is my world is going to get even more confusing and scary...

**R&R!**


	3. Nick

**YES! THANKS to Elena Everdeen Jackson for reviewing! (::) (::) (::) (::) cookies - on to the story!**

Scarlett POV

I woke up to somebody shaking me. No! stupid whitecoats, I was having a _normal _dream, but lo and behold, you idiots always wake me up. humph. The shaking got more consistent. I finally got fed up with this guy. What is _his _problem? So, I struck out with my fist, and heard a glories sound of a nose breaking. Ha! I am going to get punished, but it was worth it. But then, I heard a very unlike-whitecoat voice say "ow."

Wait a minute! Lemme think...Lemme think...Aha! That boy who brought into my cage. Oops. Eh, he's probably a mutant, he will heal soon. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and said "What is so darn important that you absolutely have to wake me up?" As you might guess by right now, I am quite annoyed by this guy.

He looked at me, surprised. "Um...I wanted to know you are..." He said as he rubbed his nose. "What's so darn important that you feel the need to punch me?" he said, apparently regaining his composure.

"Well, normally I am woken up by less sane people. Of course, I don't know if you are actually that sane...but I figure your not quite as insane as _them." _I replied.

Nick POV

Oh. Well, suppose that logic makes sense. "Well, I'm pretty sure I am not exactly normal in the realms of sanity, but...i don't think my my mind is as messed up as theirs." I said. She leaned back, and studied me with blue-green , it got too uncomfortable, and I broke the silence by saying "Well...whats your animals?"

"2% bird, and 2% cat."

"Oh...can I see your wings, then?" I asked, then mentally face palmed. That sounded stalkerish and weird...great. "Sure" she said, and whipped out her wings. They were amazing. Each feather was a slightly different color, the tips of her wings starting out as red, and ending in a violet color. There were random streaks of gold in some places, and flames danced on top of her wings.

She then revealed ears on her head that were defiantly cats ears. They were a black color.

"Nick?" My moms voice came out of the next cage beside us. "Are you all right?" she asked, concern clearly in her voice. "Who is that?" The girl asked. Now I realized I still don't know her name. "My mom." I responded. "okay" she whispered again. Then, completely surprisingly, she said "I think I can trust you. What's your name?" I was taken aback. She didn't seem like the trusting type to me. "My name is Nick." "Mine's Scarlett." Then my mom stuck her hand out through the bars. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked, obviously not hearing our exchange.

Scarlett shrunk away. "Are you his mama?" She asked suspiciously. "Yes." Max said, after a pause. "Okay." She said, and relaxed. Good. Maybe, she could help us escape, and we could let her live with us.

**R&R&R&!**


	4. Angel

**Thanks to wiseowl1 for reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**NickPOV**

Scarlett stared at me for a moment, then immediately fell asleep. "What the-?" I exclaimed as she fell forward, gently breathing. "She's probably tired out from the tests they did to her." Max said glumly. Then, she was positively livid. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. "I am going to kill every damn white coat that did this. " she growled, and I felt the same. Who ever would do this to a little girl would pay.

Then, she woke up again. "Sorry. I have a condition called narcolepsy. It makes it so that I randomly fall asleep. I have the condition because the scientists experimented me so much that I don't get enough sleep, so I have this." "Why are there test tubes full of blood?" Max asked, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Thats because the scientists steal my blood and they are saving it to make a nuclear bomb." Scarlett grumbled. "What?" Max said, and went pale." I don't know it is" Scarlett said, shrugging. " All I know is that I'm pissed at these guys." "A nuclear bomb is and object that can blow up a whole city in a matter of seconds." Max replied, and then swore.

"Oh...and they have been doing this for a while, so they probably have a lot..." Scarlett said, not looking to pleased. Then, she burst into flames. "Fuck"! I yelled, and jumped to the other side of the cage. But, just as soon as soon she had burned up, she was suddenly not surrounded by flames, like she had been doused with water.

"Ha!" She yelled and made a flame in her hand. Then she noticed us staring. "Oh! I have the power to control fire! I couldn't do it before because I didn't have the energy lot make fire before, but now I am powered up enough to use it!" She exclaimed, and started melting the bars of the cage.

"So...your like a battery then?" I asked. She shrugged. "You could put it that way." And resumed her activity of melting the bars. Then, she slipped through the empty bars, and set to melting Max's cage.

I jumped out of the cage, and looked for a exit. The only way out was...the door.

"Guys, I think we need to go through the door..." I said. Max and Scarlett looked at each other, and seemed to think the same thing, because they nodded at each other, then rushed at the door and slammed into it. The poor door didn't have a chance.

We ran through the door and-Joy!- we were met by erasers. Our problems were solved when Scarlett burst in to flame and ran straight at them. The plowed through, and the erasers weren't any more than I pile of ash. ...Window! I saw one!" Guys." I said, and pointed towards the window. They understood immediately. They whipped out their wings and rose into the air. They crashed through the window, and I followed.

Max POV

So we got out without a single test operated on us! That's a new record, I think. Getting out is actually easier with out the flock. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, I look different now. See, after I left the flock, I changed. I became more powerful, for one. Buknow, my wings were a stormy gray-black that sometimes you would swear lighting cracks across them. My hair is the same, and the only change in my eyes is that now they have gold flecks in them.

I think that after I left the flock, I used all my anger and sadness and fueled it into my powers. Maybe it's best that I left the flock, because as much As I hate to admit it, I think that its Best that I was kicked out of the flock, because now I now they are the dead weight. I hope their having hell without me.

In a place that actually wasn't so faraway..._  
_

Angels POV

Its been 5 years since we kicked Max out. It was a very bad idea. See, apparently Max was innocent. Witch means we kicked out our leader, our motherly figure, and our best fighter all at once. This is bad. We are in the school now. In fact, once Max was gone, Omega himself actually came, and without Fang or Max, we were captured easily. Why?Why?!

**To be continued...**


	5. Camp and McDonalds

**Hello. My mom is mad at me, and now I have to sleep in the basement. It's soo cold down there too. I am just going to write Fanfiction Now. On to the story...**

Max POV

After we got through the window, we just spent a few hours flying away from the school as fast as we can. We didn't talk very much, but we all had silently agreed to go to New York. We finally stopped to go to a McDonalds restaurant. After I left the flock, I needed even more calories. Nick needed about as much as me, and...well, you'll see how Scarlett eats.

We sat down on a booth, and a waiter hurried over. "Could I take your order?" He asked, clicking his pen. "Yes. Could I fries, the triple hamburger, and the big Mac?" I asked. "Same" Nick said, looking up from his menu. "Okay..." The waiter said, looking Dubois. "And what would you like miss?" He asked, turning to Scarlett. "Everything on the menu." She replied confidently. "Wha-?" The waiter asked, his jaw dropping.

"Everything." She repeated. "Um...sure." the waiter said scrabbling off.

After we ate, we had a mini meeting of where to go next. "We should go to Long Island Sound! I have never been there before!" Scarlett said excitedly. "Sure." I agreed, having nothing against the place. So we flew there. When we landed, I saw that there was a strawberry field. Something was slightly off about this place.

"Strawberries!" Scarlett yelled, and jumped into the bushes. She disappeared under the greenery, and popped up a minut later. "These are awesome strawberries.!" She exclaimed. "You're hungry again?" Nick asked disbelievingLy. "Yup!" She said, popping the P. A few minutes later, we were full again. Then Scarlett decided to explore the field past the strawberries.

"Max! Nick! You have to. Come see this!" I heard her yell. We sprinted over to her and saw an amazing place. It was like a camp. Then, behind us, and quiet, old voice said "welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**Suspence! R&R**


	6. Fang

**Me:No...no..no reviews! *burst into tears***

Fang POV

I had to go back the flock. I hope they alreadat kicked out that _traitor _Max. But I was not faring very well. Besides the flock needed me. I hoped they had managed to kick Max out. I had only left to make Max weaker, and to confuse her, making it less likely she would hurt the flock. I didn't know if Max had taken the flocK down. I hope she did not manage to attack the flock. She probably did though, because she was a traitor, and she had been caught on her job.

I jumped into the air and spread my wings, catching an air current. I flapped for a while, until I got to the place where the flock was last with me. I saw everybody sitting around a fire, probably discussing what to do next. I landed silently next to them and sat down. " Is that traitor gone?" I asked. "yes." Nudge said. "But;" she continued. "Max probably is tracking us, so we need to get moving."

Ah. That made sense. "U and A guys." I shouted, and we leapt into the air, snapping out our Wings. Haha Max. Your precious Itex is going Down.

Scarlett POV

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood." I whirled around. What I saw really surprised me for a second. I saw a..."Are you a experiment? Mutation? Centaur? Hallucination? What are we talking about?" I exclaimed, feeling confused. I started running in circles around him. "Well? Are you? Or are you something different? I don't know!" I said.

I accidentally burst into flames. The experiment/hallucination/centaur/mutation guy chuckled. I assume you have A.D.H.D. , correct? I blinked. "How did you know?" I asked, not sure how to take the fact that he knew I had A.D.H.D." This camp is for special people, and most who come here have the same condition as you. " he said. Okay... Max and Nick were both staring at me strangely. "Umm...what's that?" Nick blurted. The centaur/mutation/experiment/hallucination guy smiled. "Young mister, I believe that it is a condition that makes the victim of it find it extremely hard to concentrate, and to be still." He explained.

"Now, you must come with me. Im afraid I have some explaining to do"

**Review!**


	7. Chiron

**Me: Um...I wasn't really thinking of Ho-Oh's...**

**Angel: Ho-Oh's?**

**Me: A reviewer wanted to know if Scarlett's wings were supposed to look like Ho-Oh's.**

**Angel: Oh. **

**Me: And don't worry! Fang will be punished and will find out about his son.**

Angel POV

Gazzy and I followed them as they flew into the air. But I knew Max was innocent, and so did Gazzy. For some reason, Iggy and Nudge believed that Max was still a traitor. And Fang did too. How could we do this to Max? In fact, I think we should go after Max. Maybe I can convince them that Max Is innocent! Worth A shot.

"Fang?" I asked quietly. "I think Max was innocent." He stopped in midair. "What?" He asked calmly, although there was something else in tone. "I think Max was innocent." I repleated. He turned around slowly, and it was only then I saw the fire in his eyes and became scared.

"Max was a Fucking TRAITOR! Don't tell me you are giving her pity! She doesn't deserve it! I don't want you in this flock anymore. GET OUT!" he roared, and I flinched back. I knew how Max felt now. I silently swore to myself never to join them again, and to find Max and repent.

"And if anyone else feels for IT, feel free to join Angel, or should I say, _demon._" he growled. Gazzy looked at Fang in shock, then flew over to join me. Fangs eyes became even colder as he studied Gazzy, then he shouted: "U and A!" and the flock zoomed out of sight.

As soon as they were out of sight, I broke down crying. Gazzy attempted to comfort me, but I could tell he was holding back tears as well. "Lets go find Max." I said after my tears. Gazzy nodded, and we took off to find Max.

Nick POV

Okay. Lets see the list of suspicious things.

1. We come too a deserted strawberry patch after escaping the school and meet pony guy.

know Scarlett Has A.D.H.D.

3. He then tells us to follow him.

Okay, that's only three, but that's enough to be dubious of this guy. He finally led us to this blue house. He beckoned us inside, and we sat down at a table. He sat down in a...wheelchair? "So, I know you must be confused." He began. "Well, I will explain everything to you. You see, there are such things as Greek Gods and Goddesses. Sometimes, they will come down to earth and have s children with mortals. These, are Demigods. They are 50% human, and 50% god. They attract monsters, which is why they come to this camp to train themselves to fight monsters, while being safe in the boundary where no one can get Them."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wha?"

"What now?"

"Say what?"

The guy sighed. "What I mean is that Gods and Goddesses have Children with mortals sometimes, which gives the offspring godly powers. They attract monsters, and they learn how to use their powers, what god is their parent, and how to use weaponry." He repeated.

"Oh." Scarlett and Max said together. "Can we go...I don't know..._do _something right now?" Scarlett asked. The centaur chuckled. "Patience." He replied. "You will have a guide to show you around camp." he told us.

The door burst open. A guy with sea-green eyes, windswept black hair and a tan walked in. "Um, Chiron, what do I need to do?" He said, then glanced at us. "Oh, show these guys around?" He responded to his own question.

"Okay..." Max said, walking out of the cabin as we followed her. "But first we need to show you some thing." And together, we whipped out our wings. Then we realized that there was a bunch of people staring at our wings.

"Oh crap."

**Cliffie! R&R!**


	8. Clarisse

**Yes! Reviews! I am so happy! **

Scarlett POV

The strange people were staring at our wings and gaping. They could not seem to form words. Finally, one of them spoke up. "Freak!" Yelled a muscled girl with stringy brown hair and a spear. This made me mad. "Were not freaks!" I shouted back at her, wishing someone would duck tape her mouth shUt. "Yes you are, you have freaking wings growing out of your back!" She contradicted, and the black haired boy shot her a warning look, which she pointedly ignored.

"And you don't even know your parents, or-" I didn't hear the rest. I didn't want to. I started shacking with rage. I saw red. And I was mad. Something started shaking underneath me. I didn't look down to figure out what it was. I heard a scream, and I ran.

I ran and ran until I somehow knew I was past the strawberry border. I was glad. I wouldn't have to see that girl again. But I felt something pierce my skin. I looked down, and saw a needle injected until everything went black.

Percy POV

The ground opened under Clarisse and swallowed her. People jumped back alarmed. I saw the girl running out of the border, and past the strawberry fields. This isn't good. After a while, our campers got Clarrise ouTof the pIt. "Clarisse, what was that for! Now she's out of camp and could be anywhere!" My beautiful girlfriend yelled.

Clarisse shrugged. "Its not like she will attract monsters. She isn't probably powerful anyways." She replied. Chiron trotted up, face grim. "Clarisse, that's not true. Not any demigod could force the Earth to move like that." he explained."Considering the damage that she did, she might even me a child of the big three." He said, and Clarissue went pale. " It's unlikely that she is a child of Zues, seeing as she used ground poweRSI to do that. That leaves Poseidon, the earthshaker, or Hades. Or..." The centaurs face went slack with shock and worry.

"Or what?" A new camper asked. "Or...well, or she might just be the daughter of a Titan."

**DUN DUNN DUNNNN...**


	9. Too many POV's!

**Yes! I'm updating! :) I have a double cliffhanger to make up for...**

Percy POV

The campers reactions to that piece of news was quite varied. Some stumbled back in shock, other gasped and gaped and their eyes bugged out. One camper even fell into lake, due to the fact that he stood a bit to close and jumped at the centaurs statement. The naiads retrieved him, and hoisted him back to normal ground. I myself was shocked. Kronos was dead! Or faded... But anyways, he could Not love a mortal anyways. There is no way he would ever have a child with a woman. Never.

Besides, it might be Hades. Or actually Poseidon, which would be pretty cool considering my cabin is always empty except for me. But we had no idea were she had gone, so we will have to find her all over again. Great.

"WAIT A MINUTE! STOP! HALT! HOLD ON! What are you people talking about?!" Yelled the girl who was blonde and had stormy gray wings. I swear there is thunder in those wings...wait a minute. Wings? I don't think they are harpies...

"We have a lot to discuss." Chiron said grimly, then motioned for the...harpy people...to come inside the Big House and have a talk.

Fang POV

As we zoomed away, although I didn't show it, I was incredibly shocked. Why on earth had Angel and Gazzy supported a traitor? Gazzy, it possibly made sense because Angel was his sister. Also, he could be under mind-control. But why has Angel supported Max? I always knew Angel was Max's little baby, but Angel knew Max was a traitor. Maybe she did not want to admit Max was a traitor. But that wouldn't make sense, because Angel had tried to take control of the flock before...huh.

I was shaken out of my thought when Nudge screamed. I went on automatic panic mode. (Of course, I was still calm, cool and collected on the outside.) "Erasers!" She yelped. I looked sideways, expecting Maybe thirty or forty. But instead, there was hundreds and hundreds. I was worried. There was no way we could fight that. Possibly with Angel, Max, and Gazzy we could, but not just us three. And Total. Wait a minute. Total? Where is he? Oh no.

I was, yet again, interrupted from my pondering by the Eraser In the lead shouting, "Attack!" ...how old fashioned. But while I was thinking, an eraser had snuck up on me, and had stuffed a cloth under my nose. I stopped thinking intelligible thoughts after that.

Scarlett POV

I woke up in... A bird crate. Oh, the irony. But dog crates are sounding pretty good now. This bird cage is so small that it still manages to make a tiny 4 year old squished. Goody Gumdrops. Hmm. Lets see if I can melt the bars. I made a flame in one hand and held it against the bars. But instead of melting, it merely blackened. Apparently they found a metal that doesn't melt. Joy.

I scanned the room to find if there are any other experiments. Probably not. Max and Nick were the first actual sane, intelligent ones I've been in a room before. Before...you don't want to know. Really. You don't. But now, I was surprised. There were 3 others. One was a mocha-skinned girl with brown hair. She was actually kind of pretty. But I couldn't like her because she was pretty. She might be hostile, mean, and cold.

The next guy was a blond, tall, skinny, and pale boy. But was in the next crate intrigued me most.

It was a tall boy. But not just any boy. Because although he was about 17 or something, h looked exactly like Nick.

**Oops...I think I just gave you another double cliffhanger. Whoops... R&R!**


	10. The experiment

**Uh, so sorry I have not updated! I've been kinda busy writing a script for my schools talent show, (My friend and I are doing a play), and all That stuff.**

Fang POV

I woke up, feeling groggy, and cramped. I scanned my surroundings, really hoping I wasn't where I thought I was.

I was where I thought I was.

As I finished my 360, I saw something that made my jaw drop. Max was in a cage next to me. WHAT! Max? She would not be in a cage. She's a Damn tra-

Oh, wait. That's not Max. She was too small and skinny, with paler skin. She had wing that were defiantly not Max's, and I mentally scolded myself For thinking of Max. _Dont think about her Fang. She'll only make you more depressed, and god knows you don't need that. _Sigh. Now I'm they crazy one, talking to myself. Think about something else, Fang!_ Max. Max. Max. Max._

Great. Even my subconscious has gone against me.

"Ah, I see your awake." A cool, mocking voice said at the end of the room. I twisted around to see an... Eraser. "He was out for a bit longer than usual, don't you think?" He said, this time addressing the girl, who I now realized that she couldn't be more than four. She glared back in return. "Grumpy, grumpy." The eraser teased. "Well, since I think that miss experiment 101 here"—"Scarlett! She grumbled.—"Needs A new attitude, and _Emo _boy hasn't had an update on the Schools new improvements, I think that this missy here will give a fascinating demonstration to what the School ad Itex is capable of now."

He snapped his fingers, and a chair with think iron handcuffs was pulled in by a, um, Female Eraser. I didn't think they've done that before. They pulled the girl, which I think said her name was Scarlett, out of the cage and into the chairs unwelcoming handcuffs. She tried to resist, but the eraserS Outnumbered her by a lot and strapped her in.

A huge needle was pulled out by a whitecoat who had just arrived on the scene, and was stuck in her arm brutally. I swear I could see the tip of the needle poking out of the other end of her arm. Ouch. However, she didn't flinch, which the erasers were visibly saddened by. The guy pulled the needle out of her arm and extracted the blood that was in her arm into a kitchen bowl. Talk about a nightmare shot.

WAIT!

I knew that the liquid in the bowl was her blood... But I knew at the same time it wasn't blood. It was a golden color, which I am pretty sure doesn't even happen when the scientists experiment on did they do to make her blood _gold_?

What happened next, though, was the most disturbing and creepy thing I have ever seen. Well, not quite. But it was up on the list.

While I was daydreaming, apparently the whitecoats had found a way to separate her blood into two bowls: Gold blood and ReD Blood. I watched as the whitecoats threw the red bowl behind them, and took some the gold blood and put it into a tube. Then, the Director came in. She marched purposely towards the bowl, and _drank _the golden liquid. She then lost the few wrinkles she had, her eyes were brighter, (if not more insane) and she looked overall younger. They left... And I was stuck in my cage, alone, (The girl passed out after put back in her cage, and the others were stilL Out cold) , and wondering what the Hell just happend.

**Wow! This is my best doc. Yet! And the longest. R&R, I workEd hard on this!**


End file.
